Reconnected
by LilMissJenny
Summary: AU Jenny didn't stay away for 6 years and Gibbs didn't let her go once she was back, this follows them as they get back on track. Includes the team old and new and is my 'What If it hadn't taken 6 years' Mostly fluffy, though there may well be a few fights in future chapters. Hope you enjoy my JIBBS fluff.
1. Worrying

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not thrilled to still have a certain red-headed ex-partner of his on his mind. However, what Stan had said to him on the ship was still nagging at him.

 _The day before onboard the USS Enterprise..._

" _Hey, Boss!" Stan caught up to him as he was returning from the deck to pack up._

" _What's up Stan?"_

" _You heard from Shep lately?"_

" _I thought she had a rule about you calling her that?"_

" _Yeah but she's not here to castrate me is she? And you didn't answer me."_

" _No, not since she took that promotion," Gibbs really didn't want to talk about Jenny._

" _Oh, well she normally calls or at least emails me every week or two, and the last time she went a month without any contact she'd been shot in Italy," Stan had a worried look on his face._

" _How long's it been Burley?" Gibbs asked, resigned to having this conversation, and worried by the nagging now present in his gut._

" _3 months," Stan mumbled._

 _Gibbs' gut turned._

Sitting at his desk now staring at the _Active: location undisclosed_ in her agent file, he grew more concerned, when she was his partner or even when she was still his probie, he'd been nearby when she got injured, or been there to stop it from happening. Now he felt helpless, he had no way of knowing where she was or if she needed help. He figured she wouldn't call him after their last meeting, or fight, he should say.

 _He wasn't supposed to be back in the office until tomorrow but he'd needed to get away from Stephanie's requests to go to counselling since they'd returned from Moscow. As he sat down at his desk, he heard the MTAC door open and Burley's laugh, mixed with a more feminine one he'd know anywhere. Gibbs looked up to the stairs down into the bullpen and saw the redhead beside his blonde agent shove the younger man's shoulder as he said something to make her laugh again. Gibbs couldn't help the old flicker of jealousy he felt seeing them getting along so well, he'd never appreciated Stan flirting with her so much, or his ability to make her laugh, but he hadn't ever thought there was anything to it, until she'd left him and he'd wondered why she chose a promotion over him. Maybe Stan understood that side of her better, or maybe he was just comic relief to the redhead who couldn't commit._

 _Burley saw him first as they neared their section of the bullpen, and nudged her sharply._

" _Hey Boss, didn't think you were back today."_

" _Well I am," Gibbs said as he glared at Jenny while she met his eyes, undeterred by his icy stare._

" _Oh well Shep here was ju...OW!" Burley snapped his eyes to glare at the female agent who had broken eye contact with Gibbs to glare at Burley, "Why Shep why?" Jenny reached forward and snatched him outstretched arm and bent it behind his back before she pushed him face down onto his desk._

" _What have I told you about calling me that?"_

" _That you are not a dog, and if I value my manly equipment I'll never call you Shep, as your name is, in fact Jenny."_

" _Good boy Stan," the redhead smirked and let the agent go._

" _Jeez Red," Stan gulped as he realised he'd let slip the other nickname he had for her, and watched her carefully while he backed away._

" _Relax, I'll let that one slide, idiot."Gibbs couldn't help but smirk at them, but quickly fought his small smile down when he saw Jenny looking at him again. Stan handed her back her bag and coat from next to his desk and mumbled a quick, "catch you later," to which she smiled and nodded at him before she turned and left without so much as a goodbye aimed at Gibbs._

 _At that, he stood and followed her to the elevator, despite hearing Stan's, "I wouldn't Boss" whispered as he passed the younger man. He slipped into the elevator before the doors closed in front of her and she looked up, unsurprised at his presence. She leaned forward and flipped the emergency stop switch, staring back at him, waiting for him to speak. They hadn't seen each other in 16 months, separated by the Atlantic and then by hundreds of miles of Europe between them, while he froze in Russia and she set up a special ops team in Naples, Italy. He'd heard scuttlebutt, mostly from Callen, about how well she was doing, running that team and organising operations all over Europe and setting things in motion for some big move in Africa._

" _I liked your cream coat better," he commented, looking down at the dark beige mac she had on._

" _It has my blood stains on it Jethro," she tried to joke but she knew it was pointless, this was awkward and painful and she could barely stand to make eye contact with him, "How's your wife?"_

" _Stan tell you?"_

" _Ducky, I called him a couple of months after I left and he said you were engaged to his friend Stephanie, I remembered her, then Abby called me when Stan gave her my number, sweet girl, it's a shame I couldn't spend more time with her, and she told me when you were getting married, Stan called me the day of the wedding to check up on me and Pacci called when you moved to Russia, to tell me to avoid Moscow for a year."_

" _Well you managed to stay in touch with everyone but me," he'll admit that wasn't the most mature he's ever acted._

" _Don't pretend you wanted to talk to me Jethro, you made it perfectly clear when you started ignoring my calls."_

" _When did you call me?"_

" _Oh don't act dense, I called after Ducky told me about Stephanie, I called every day or two for two months until your wedding day, when Stan called I told him to stop worrying about me, that I could take a hint, I was replaceable."_

 _Gibbs was taken aback, he hadn't gotten her calls, and he hadn't known she'd be so insecure as to think she could be replaced, but he supposed he'd never been all that upfront with his feelings for her in Europe. "Jen..."_

" _Don't, I don't want to hear it Jethro, I made a mistake leaving you the way I did, but I needed to take this promotion, and you'll never be able to understand why," he thought she might start crying, but she held the tears back, and met his gaze. "I do not want to go through this again, I have been turning everything over in my head for months, and I can't do it anymore, I was only here to be briefed on my new mission, I'm leaving tomorrow so you won't have to see me again, but don't pretend all the blame for this mess is on me, Jethro."_

 _She reached behind him for the switch and the lights above them flickered back on._

" _Where are you going?"_

" _I can't tell you that, but you won't see me much, don't worry."_

 _Gibbs was still trying to fight his pride enough to tell her he wanted to see her, and stay in touch, and maybe figure their shit out, when they reached the lobby and she pushed past him out of the opening elevator doors and he saw the tears run down her cheeks. He slammed his hand against the button for the bullpen and stormed back to his desk once the elevator doors reopened. After a few minutes of tense silence and angrily bashing his new computer's keyboard, Stan piped up, "I'm being reassigned to agent afloat Boss, in two weeks you'll have to find a new me!"_

That was over two years ago, and Gibbs hadn't tried to call her, even after his divorce. He'd been too proud to admit he missed her and too chicken to find out if she'd have him back. He occasionally let his mind wander to that day in the elevator, and thought about how sad she'd looked, and knew he'd messed up in not telling her how he felt in Paris, and not letting her in to some of his secrets. Jenny Shepard was the only woman he'd ever wanted to tell about his tragic past, because he sensed she had one too, and he thought the only woman he'd loved since Shannon deserved to know. The feeling had sneaked up on him, unrecognised before she left, and hidden after, but he couldn't shake how he felt when she'd smile at him, or the constant smile he had around her, no matter how hard he fought it down. Now he worried she was off doing something stupid, hunting whoever haunted her dreams and endangering herself in the process. Decision made he stood and made his way up to the Director's office, ignoring DiNozzo and Kate's questioning looks.

Gibbs knocked on Morrow's door.

"Enter."

"Sir, I need some intel."

"On what Gibbs?"

"Agent Shepard."

The Director let out a sigh that did not help the unease Gibbs was feeling, "shut the door and sit down."

"Sir..."

"She was working with Mossad, we'd partnered her with with one of their best and it has been very important for both agencies to bridge the intelligence gap. Since 9/11 they have been working undercover to lure out weapons dealers and terrorist cells. They brought down an arms dealer who had set up Jenny's father a few years back, I know she's glad to have been able to finally get some closure. Recently, however, they have been undercover infiltrating a terrorist cell which operates out of Cairo, I can't give you details Jethro, but Jenny hasn't been seen in nearly 3 months, Mossad are working on getting her location, with the help of Shepard's team out of Naples and Agent Callen, but we've had no luck as of yet," the Director's face showed his worry over losing his best intelligence agent, whom he thought very highly of himself. Secnav was riding him about tracking her down, convinced they were holding her for information or ransom.

"Sir, I'd like to help," Gibbs spoke, managing to keep his tone more level than he wanted to.

"Mossad thinks they have a lead on where the cell has been hiding out with her, they've sent Jenny's partner in to find her, however if this comes to nothing, I can send you out to them to try and track her down, Jethro the chances that she's alive..."

"I know Sir, they're slim, but I won't leave her there to die if she's still ok."

"Yes Jethro, I know Marines leave no man behind, but I don't want to risk your life trying to find her if she's not there to be found."

"I can find her, even if it's to bring her home under a flag," at that Gibbs stood and left the Director's office, intent on giving them until tomorrow morning to get her, otherwise he'd fly out to the damn desert and get her himself.

Gibbs spent the rest of the day tensely marching between the basement and the bullpen, he'd filled Ducky in on Jenny's status around lunchtime and the old Doctor was almost as worried as he was. 3 months was not a safe amount of time to be in the hands of terrorists you were trying to arrest, they'd likely tortured and hurt her, if she was even still alive.

At about 7 o'clock Abby appeared in front of his desk. "Can I steal Tony and Kate to go for pizza now?"

"Yeah Abs, take 'em," he mumbled.

"What's wrong my silver fox? No Caf-Pow and no smiles at all today, and the Duck-man's been all doom and gloom all afternoon too, what's going on?" Gibbs thought about not mentioning anything, but thought if something happened to Jen, and he hadn't told Abby he knew she was in trouble, or if he disappeared to look for her, she'd be more upset.

"Shepard's missing in action, probably taken prisoner by the people she was trying to take down in Egypt." Abby let out an upset squeak.

"When?"

"Nearly 3 months ago."

"How long have you known!?" Kate and Tony were listening intently, and Ducky appeared beside Abby with a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"This morning officially, but Stan mentioned he hadn't heard from her in 3 months when we were leaving the ship yesterday. Mossad think they know where she is now, and they've sent someone today, we're waiting to hear, but it should be soon Abs."

"She might not be okay Gibbs, 3 months! If she's even alive they could've done anything!..." Gibbs stood to hug the girl, and tried not to think about how _not okay_ Jenny might be if they found her.

The two women had only spent a matter of a few days together on two trips home they'd had during the Europe mission, once when Jenny had taken a beating from a guy in Paris who'd tried to get information out of her, and once before they started the Russia part of the mission. Abby had taken an immediate liking to both him and Jenny, but the two women had bonded instantly, Jenny spending a few days in the lab with the Goth and nights in bars with her eating junk food. Gibbs had barely seen Jenny for the four days they'd been back before Russia, and when Jenny had spent two weeks recovering in '98 she'd been in the lab more than she'd been in the bullpen. Abby's love of Jenny and their connection over all things jazz, movies and pizza had upset Stan a little, as he and Abby had been close since they met, but was soon dispelled when they invited him and Gibbs to get dinner with them one night.

Ducky cleared his throat to get Gibbs' attention, as he looked at the Doctor, he inclined his head to the catwalk, as the Director stood there, looking grim.

"Officer David found Agent Shepard in a cave in Cairo, they escaped _alive_ , and killed the terrorists holding her captive. She is in a hospital in the city, being treated for her injuries received from the terrorists previously, as well as two bullet wounds and a sprained ankle she received while they escaped. She is not in good shape, but the medical staff are doing their best, and she should recover, she will be moved to Bethesda once she is fit for transport on Secnav's jet, we will be sending a medical team with the jet to get her, probably in a few days, when the danger is mostly passed."

"She's alive?" Abby asked in the smallest voice he'd ever heard from her.

"Yes Miss Scuito, she's alive," with that the Director returned to MTAC, presumably to keep up with Jenny's condition through Mossad.

 **A hospital in Cairo, two days later...**

"Well hello sleepy face," Ziva greeted as the redhead opened her eyes for the first time since she went into surgery yesterday.

"It's sleepy head Zee," Jenny mumbled.

"Oh, sorry, I cannot remember all these idioms you American use," the Israeli said, smiling down at her. "We were hoping you'd wake up today, your Director wants to transport you to Bethesda Naval Hospital tomorrow, now that you are through the 24 hours post-op danger zone, they would like to bring you home I believe."

"Oh, okay, are you coming with me?"

"No, father wants me to stay here and work on the other terrorists within that cell, with the help of your Agent Callen, while you recover. Though they may not assign you back to Mossad liaison, things are changing here and you may be needed more back home, according to father, we shall have to see in the next few weeks and months how things will change, but I shall visit you soon, to check on your recovery."

"Ok, well I'll miss you partner," the redhead smiled.

"You know, you said some things while you were delirious on pain killers yesterday, some unrecognisable, some interesting."

"Oh God what did I say?"

Ziva smirked, "Who is Jethro?"

Jenny's only thought was _oh crap..._

 **Bethesda Naval Hospital, Room 131, two days after that...**

Abby stood by his side, with Ducky on her other side and Stan Burley next to him. The Director speaking to the nurse at the desk before turning to them. "Room 131, down this corridor, Doctor Mallard is listed as her medical proxy but so far she's been conscious enough to make her own decisions, and she's massively improved today, so we can all go and see her for as long as we'd like."

Gibbs was relieved beyond belief that she was doing much better than the report he'd had three days ago, remembering only hearing words like _surgery_ and _hasn't woken up as expected_ and _possible complications from her injuries_. Now he just wanted to be able to touch her, feel her warm skin to know she's alive, to listen to her heartbeat on the monitors. As they entered the room, the sight on Jenny complaining to a nurse about the lack of proper food made him release the breath he'd been holding since he heard _missing_ come from the Director's mouth. She turned as she noticed them in the doorway, and Abby rushed at her in tears holding Burt and a basket of candy that had a pulled pork BBQ burger with fries and cheesy jalapeño poppers hidden under a false bottom.

The redhead inhaled sharply as Abby hugged her, gently pushing her off with a, "got broken ribs Abs, and a lot of bruises and cuts, need you to ease up a little."

"Sorry" the Goth mummered into her shoulder as she loosened her hug but didn't let go.

"Hey Red!" Stan said, grinning at his old partner, the glassy sheen gone from him eyes now that he could see her, "gave us all quite a scare there, no phone calls for months?! I was almost offended before I figured something was wrong."

Jenny smiled at him, "well I wasn't gonna pass up on picking on you for nothin' Stanley."

"Don't call me that...Shep." Jenny glared at him for that nickname.

"You're lucky I'm weak Burley."

"Ah you're never weak Jenny, not possible, Pacci and Decker are a bit busy but they'll pop by when they can, but they told me to tell you to get well soon."

Jenny smiled at him then and raised a hand from rubbing Abby's back soothingly to beckon them all inside further.

"I just came to say welcome home, Jenny, and that we're glad to have you back, and to apologise for taking so long to track you down," the Director spoke from the door, poised to leave.

"Thank you Sir, and next time maybe we put a GPS tracker under my skin or something," she joked, Morrow nodded at her and left.

"There's not going to be a _next time Jenny,"_ Gibbs growled, earning a smirk from Ducky and Jenny, and grin from Burley and nodding from Abby, who had now taken a seat on the edge of Jen's bed, handing her chocolate and then showing her the junk food under the candy.

"You're my Gothic angel Abby Scuito," the others in the room laughed at that, and Gibbs just smiled, and sat in the chair by Abby and Jen, and watched her, alive and well, throwing a French fry at Stan's mouth.

"You're in late Boss," Tony remarked as he arrived in the bullpen, indeed, later than normal. He'd spent the night by Jenny's side, keeping her company and they'd even managed to have a serious talk about why she'd left, and if she wanted to try it again, since her demons were gone now, Benoit dead at the hands of Jenny's rifle, sanctioned by Mossad and NCIS 6 months ago. The outcome of that conversation was that yes, they could try again, but they'd have to actually talk, and he'd resigned himself to having a conversation with her about Shannon and Kelly once they'd get her home later today.

"You got a question to ask DiNozzo?"

"You get lucky Boss?" DiNozzo smirked cheekily at him.

Gibbs just smirked, yeah he'd gotten lucky, but just not how Tony thought, he'd gotten his best friend and girlfriend back, even if she was a little broken, she was home.


	2. Recovering

Two weeks she'd been out of the hospital, and mostly Jenny Shepard was doing ok. Her bullet wounds were healing well, her ankle didn't hurt anymore when she walked, and her ribs only ached when she really strained them now, and not when she breathed. Jethro had been caring for her cuts and re-wrapping bandages without smothering her like he had when she'd been shot while they were partners. These two made four bullets she'd taken in her life, and she was quite happy to leave it at that for the future.

A few eye-opening conversation about both their pasts had revealed just how similar their commitment issues were, while being so very different. Neither wanted to put all of their heart in the hands of one person who may not be alive tomorrow to keep it safe. This wasn't going to be easy, but they were both determined to try and make it work, because they'd tried being apart and it hadn't gotten them very far these last three years.

Jenny had to be at NCIS headquarters this morning to receive her new orders for when she retuned to duty in two weeks time, so she was planning to ride in with Jethro, as she was still struggling to drive with her ribs still healing.

"You want something to eat before we go?"

"No I want to grab a filled croissant from that bakery near the Navy Yard," Jenny replied.

"Or three," Gibbs mumbled.

"Hey! Asshole"

Gibbs only smirked at her and ushered her out the front door of his house.

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo was having a bad morning, his date hadn't ended well last night, after he'd bragged to Kate about it, so he was not looking forward to seeing her. Speaking of the Catholic school girl, she appeared behind him at the elevator.

"Morning Tony, how was your date?"

"Don't start, it was bad."

"Aww why?"

"Turns out she was married and her husband came home right as we were about to, you know, luckily I had my gun and badge, so he decided it's be a bad idea to assault me. It's not like it's my fault, she didn't tell me!"

"Well at least he didn't break your nose,"the brunette laughed at him.

The Italian agent thought his day was going to suck throughout, then as the elevator doors slid open and they walked closer to their desks, he saw a very nice pair of legs propped on top of the desk next to his. The legs ended in a pair of Louboutin black patent leather heels he recognised from the sole, and further up his view was obscured by a grey pencil skirt and a file that was held up in front of the female's face.

As they reached their own desks, Kate gave him a confused glance and he just grinned at her. Since the Boss was nowhere to be seen, Tony walked to the corner of the desk occupied by the unknown woman, as he got closer he saw a high ponytail of very bright red hair on top of her head.

"Hello," he started, "I'm very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, can I help you with something?" He could practically feel Kate roll her eyes at that. The redhead lowered the file she was holding, revealing a stunning face and fascinating green eyes. DiNozzo was enthralled already.

"Hello, and no thanks," the stranger raised her file again, but only as high as her nose, and continued to read.

"Are you waiting for Gibbs? I know he has a thing for redheads but you look a bit young to be waiting for hi...Ow Boss" as they head slap was delivered against his skull.

"Sit at your desk DiNozzo," Gibbs growled. The redhead smirked.

"Special Agent Jenny Shepard," she introduced herself, "and I'm actually waiting for the Director, but this used to be my desk, so I thought I'd wait here."

"You were on Gibb's team?"

"Yup, '96-'99 with Stan and Decker, he taught me how to shoot straight..."

"Jen, don't," Gibbs growled at her.

"By pressing up against my back and breathing instructions in my ear..." she trailed off, grinning at Gibbs. Tony let out a gleeful laugh, but stopped at the boss' glare.

"Sorry Boss, but that goes against rule 12 surely, I mean I know she's hot and a redhead but still..."

Jenny looked confusedly at Gibbs then looked to Tony. "Never let personal involvements affect your work?"

"No it's never date a co-worker, I'd have thought you'd know," Tony said cautiously, not wanting to offend this pretty newcomer. She whipped her head back to Gibbs and glared while smirking at him,"You changed it! You get new agents who didn't know different so you changed it!" the redhead looked gleeful, and was shaking her head.

The Boss didn't say a word, just glared back at her.

"It used to be different?" Tony asked.

"Yup, but the Boss over here changed it cos of little old me," she drawled in a sudden southern drawl.

"Stop it," Gibbs growled.

Jenny turned to Tony, "he hates when I use my years at Georgia State to do that accent, gets him all hot under the collar, good memories see," she said to the younger man. Kate just sat there shocked.

"Jen!" Gibbs barked, "are you done?"

"Embarrassing you? Never."

Jenny and Kate started chatting about Jenny's time on the team after that, while DiNozzo piped up occasionally and Gibbs remained quiet and sulking at his desk. An hour or so later Abby barrelled into the bullpen squealing and launching herself at Jenny.

"Abs careful," Gibbs warned.

"I am being Gibbs! I wouldn't hurt her! Hi Jenny, It's so boring when you're not well!" Abby was a happy ball of joy and hyper energy, sitting on Jenny's desk, grinning at the redhead. That was when both the newest agents realised this was the 'Shepard' they'd all been so worried about finding a couple of weeks ago, and suddenly had more respect for the agent in front of them.

The rest of the day passed with Jenny mostly being downstairs assisting Abby or Ducky, or in MTAC with Morrow, and Tony and Kate left before she left MTAC.

* * *

Tony saw very little of the red-headed agent over the following two weeks, just seeing her meet Abby for dinner, or grab lunch with Ducky, or pop by for a meeting with the Director. However, he'd heard a few tidbits of gossip from other agents and Abby and Ducky about Jenny's time in D.C. last time. So he was surprised to walk in one morning and see her perched against her old desk, legs crossed at the ankle, designer suit and shoes in place, coffee in hand, smirking at his Boss.

"Well good morning Miss Shepard!" he greeted.

"Good morning Agent DiNozzo."

"And why are we being graced with your presence?" she smiled at him then, but didn't blush as other women might, mostly unaffected, though flattered.

"First day back officially on duty, I've been promoted to Head of Intelligence for NCIS, so I get to be mostly here, with the odd trip to California or other bases and Europe, organising operations, moving agents around and handling intel. Should be an interesting change from constant field work, but better me than some idiot who had no experience with what works I suppose."

"Sounds fun," he joked.

"Better money though," she grinned at him then, "but I have to travel a fair bit, and cooperate with other agencies, so they damn well better be paying me better than the minimal amount they paid me while I was out getting injured!"

"Fair point, the FBI's..."

"Federal C students,"she joked.

"...a bitch to deal with," he finished, smiling at the redhead and ignoring Gibbs' glaring at him. The Boss couldn't have some kind of everlasting dibs on every redhead, and Tony liked this one.

"Why don't we get dinner tonight to celebrate?"

"Already got plans with Abby and Ducky, you can tag along though if you like, you too Kate," she offered, Tony's face falling but his hopes of an actual date with her not dashed.

"Sure, sounds fun, doesn't it Katie?"

"Don't call me that," the brunette growled.

"Burley called me Shep for years, still does, when I'm not close enough to hurt him that is," Jenny grinned at the younger woman, Kate smiling back in understanding.

As the Director summoned Jenny up the stairs, she left them with a "be ready at 7."

DiNozzo's eyes followed her up the stairs, leaning to get a better look at her behind in that pencil skirt he was so enamored with, "Back to work DiNozzo," Gibbs growled.

* * *

Tony and Ducky entered the forensics lab to be greeted with Abby and Kate dressed to go to their fancy dinner to celebrate Jenny's promotion.

"You two look stunning," Ducky said as he offered them each an arm to lead them to the elevator.

"Hey Duck, you've known her longest, do you think I've got a shot with Jenny?"

"Tony you don't have a hope, you've been drooling pathetically since you first saw her, she's probably got higher standards too," Kate commented as they doors closed in front of them.

"Don't be mean Kate, I'm sure Jenny would date Tony," he grinned at Abby, "if she wasn't spoken for." Kate smiled at her then, and Ducky barely suppressed his smile.

"Is he cute?" Kate asked.

"Depends on your type I suppose Caitlin," Ducky answered evasively.

"I think he's very handsome actually," Abby smirked. Tony tried to hide his disappointment, wondering if he'd have a chance to eye up his competition at dinner.

As they entered the bullpen, Pacci was chatting to Jenny who was perched on the front edge of Gibbs' desk, the man himself oddly dressed up.

"You joining us Boss?"

"Course he is DiNozzo, he's whipped!" Pacci grinned at Jenny and she smiled back before turning to Tony and winking at him.

"It's not so hard to get on his good side," she grinned.

"Yeah you just had to get on your knees right Shep?" Burley rounded the corner into the bullpen then smirking at the redhead, but quickly turned on his heel and ran away as Jenny shot up to chase after him.

Another newcomer stood near Kate's desk, "she might actually kill him this time Gibbs."

"He deserves it Deck."

"Ah he's only teasing her, he doesn't mean anything by it, none of us do."

"Make sure _she_ knows that Deck."

Jenny returned to the bullpen, a little flushed and out of breath.

"Is he dead Shepard?" Pacci asked.

"Nah, just a little winded."

"She kicked me in the fucking balls and punched me in the stomach!" Stan shouted as he limped towards them.

"Shall we go before anymore serious injuries befall the boys?" Ducky asked, to which Jenny nodded and moved to retrieve her coat and purse from Gibbs' desk. It was then DiNozzo took note of the black, bandage style body hugging dress Jenny was wearing, it reached her mid-thigh and had a respectable neckline, but it looked like it was made for her curves and he legs went on for days in those same high heels he'd first seen her in. A swift smack was dealt to his head, Gibbs brushing past him and placing his hand on Jenny's lower back.

"Figured out who her boyfriend is yet Tony?" Kate asked from beside him, nodding at Jenny and Gibbs.

"No, no way!"

"Yup, Abby just told me, you can't out-compete Gibbs," and Tony realised he wasn't even going to try as he watched her laugh and shove Gibbs' shoulder before kissing the corner of his mouth, he thought they looked happy. He ran to catch up to the others at the elevator.

* * *

Gibbs sat, bullet wound in his shoulder, Jenny's feet across his lap, thinking that the damn terrorist that had broken into NCIS would get what was coming to him, but that the bullet was worth it if he got his girlfriend back from Naples a week earlier than scheduled. Even if she was making him take his meds on time and had shouted at him how scared she'd been, and that he can't just go getting himself shot, it was worth it to have her around again, a month in Europe had been necessary for whatever mission she had in the works, but she'd had a week left when she turned up at Bethesda, angry as Hell and damn if he hadn't missed her.

"You can watch the TV and not me you know?" she snarked around her mouthful of Chinese food.

"You're better looking than them."

"Cheesy, but if you wanted to get me naked, you could've just asked."

"Wanted to see if you'd start playing nurse first," he smirked at her. A lopsided grin formed on Jenny's face as she looked at him.

"You're high on painkillers."

"So?"

"This probably counts as me taking advantage of you Jethro," she drawled as she leaned close enough to him to catch his earlobe in her teeth.

"I'm not complaining."

"Hmm, no jury would convict."

"Get over here."

"That your way of telling me to shut up," she mummered against his lips as she moved to straddle him, Chinese cartons abandoned on the coffee table.

"Hell yes."

His hands slid up her thighs to her waist, holding her tightly to him.

"I've missed you Jen," he mumbled into her collarbone.

"I missed you too Jethro, but next time I go away please don't get shot just to get my attention, ok?"

"That's not why I did it Jen."

"Hmm, I don't believe you Marine, convince me..."

* * *

This case was working the team to the bone, McGee called in from Norfolk to help, the Boss in a horrible mood because, according to Abby, Jenny had been gone close to a week now. She'd been whisked off to Cairo Friday night to take care of some old business with Mossad, and Gibbs had been tense for six days waiting to even hear from her, which by all accounts he hadn't so far. That made for a tense work environment for Tony and Kate, and now McGee. Gibbs had gone for his fourth cup of coffee of the day ten minutes ago but the senior field agent daren't stop working while the boss was away. A shadow and breeze passed his desk but before he could realise Gibbs didn't smell like designer perfume, the new arrival spoke from in front of McGee's desk.

"You are in my seat Agent McGee."

Tony felt intense relief at the sight of his favourite redhead, partly because she was home safe but mostly because now maybe Gibbs would chill.

"Urm, I, I, Gibbs assigned me to this desk ma'am, I didn't know it was anyone's, I'm urr sorry, I just need to finish this search and then I'll, um, move, sorry," McGee rambled nervously.

Jenny turned to Tony, "Abby didn't say the newbie was so much fun!"

"Probie's just scared of women and Agents in general, and you are extra scary Jenny."

"Stan always seemed to think so, you don't have to move McGee, I was testing you, where's Gibbs?"

"Right here," he spoke from behind her as he breezed into the bullpen, stopping only to kiss her cheek. They spoke in hushed tones by his desk, then Jenny stood and went towards the back elevator.

"McGee!"

"Yeah Boss?",

"You passed." McGee looked confused for a minute, before he remembered the redhead saying she was testing him, and smiled at her apparent approval, though he had no clue who she was.

After Tony had informed him of a few of Jenny's credentials and who she was to Gibbs, he was suitably terrified of her. As he escaped Gibbs into Abby's lab he hadn't expected to find aforementioned redhead wearing one of Abby's redesigned medical hats, holding Burt the Hippo and laughing as Abby replayed a video of Tony falling over at a crime scene a few days earlier.

"You need something McGee?" Abby asked, startling him. Jenny whipped around to look at him.

"Um no, Gibbs is just, um.."

"Mad?" Abby suggested, then laughed at what McGee could've sworn was a mumbled: "or sexually frustrated," from Jenny's mouth.

Yes Timothy McGee liked her, she seemed to bring a bit more harmless fun into the building, well harmless to everyone except Agent Burley, if Tony was to be believed.

"Enter McGee, find shelter from Gibbs' bad mood, you'll have to get used to those."

Tim was liking the Navy Yard more and more these days.


End file.
